


you'll be home

by LastMelodya



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastMelodya/pseuds/LastMelodya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terkadang, aku merindukan rumah, Dai-chan. [romance implisit]</p>
            </blockquote>





	you'll be home

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. But this story purely mine. I don’t take any profit from this work. It’s just because I love it.  
> Warning: alternate timeline, miss-typo(s), conflictless, and other stuffs.  
> Note: … apa, ya? one-stand writing. tentang setting, mereka kuliah di luar Tokyo (anggap aja sebuah kota kecil tak bernama) dan kampus juga indekos satsuki dengan sekolah kepolisian daiki itu deketan.

**you’ll be home**

_(maybe home is nothing but two arms holding you tight when you’re at your worst.)_

**.**

Hujan bukanlah favorit Satsuki. Dan semesta tak peduli itu.

            Senja datang bersamaan dengan guyuran hujan yang menyusul. Di pelataran kampus dan membuat Satsuki berlari dalam lembap untuk mencapai bus yang ia tumpangi. Semburatnya hilang, tersubtitusi oleh kelam. Dan ada banyak angin yang menerbangkan dingin bahkan ketika Satsuki merapatkan lengan kepada tubuh kecilnya di dalam bus kota.

            Genangan air mulai membuncah, ketika ia turun nanti, genangan itu pasti akan membasahi _flatshoes_ -nya yang putih bersih. Dan mungkin, mungkin becek akan menitiki permukaannya hingga betis-betis belakangnya dan meninggalkan jejak di sana untuk beberapa saat. Hingga mengering. Hingga ia membilasnya dengan air bersih di kamar mandi indekosnya yang masih jauh ini.

            Hela napas terdengar, di antara resonansi hujan yang mulai melemah. Bel pintu bus berbunyi dan berbondong-bondong anak berseragam keluar dengan berisik yang menguari kubikel bus. Ada tawa yang sayup, dan kikikan, juga suara mendayu merayu yang membuat Satsuki menipiskan bibir mengimplisitkan senyum, ia rindu masa-masa itu. Masa di mana pulang menjadi hal paling menyenangkan; tak peduli walau hujan, walau badai, walau terik, rumah akan menyambutmu dengan kenyamanannya yang tak terhingga.

            Memikirkannya membuat Satsuki menahan napas. Mencoba hati-hati menahan rindu yang tetiba hadir. Ketika ia pulang, dan orangtuanya menyambut dengan teriakan balasan salam, harum sup miso atau jus lemon, atau teriakan lain ketika Satsuki tak menaruh sepasang sepatunya dengan rapi di rak dekat pintu masuk.

            Ia rindu rumah.

            Rindu pulang.

            Bukan pada tempat semacam indekos namun benar-benar _rumah_ dalam arti yang sebenarnya.

**.**

Yang Satsuki ingat terakhir kali sebelum meninggalkan indekos adalah pintu yang terkunci tanpa celah, lantai yang bersih tanpa tapak sandal panjang, kain keset yang lurus tanpa menyerong sama sekali. Dan mendapati hal bertolak belakang ketika ia sampai adalah satu hal, dan satu hal adalah berarti _dia_.

            Gadis itu memutar kenop tanpa membuka dengan kunci; ruangan remang, ada sayup radio ponsel yang menyiarkan sebait lagu bertempo keras, dan aroma lain yang begitu maskulin. Satsuki menahan senyum di bibir, mengatensi ada yang berbaring di sofa kecilnya dengan mata terpejam dan kening mengerut permanen. Ia tahu, sosok itu tak tidur. Sebab ia menangkap seragam abu dan baret yang satu tingkat lebih kelam _plus_ majalah berkover menggoda di atas meja membuatnya mengerti bahwa ada yang _ingin pulang_ juga selain dirinya.

            “Dai-chan.”

            Ujaran menguar dan Satsuki menyalakan lampu. Titik-titik hujan mulai lenyap dan bulan mengintip dari balik kelam yang menyesakkan. Tapi, di sini hangat. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah bertahun-tahun, ia merasa baik-baik saja karena _pulang_ bukan pada rumah tak semenyebalkan yang biasanya.

            “Hnggg,” dijawab dalam geram dalam. Dan satu delikan dalam kedip yang singkat. Yang dipanggil, membuka mata.

            Satsuki tak pernah heran menemukan sahabat hampir seusia hidupnya itu menyusup di sini, dengan kondisi setengah telanjang, berbaring di sofa yang terlihat begitu kecil di tubuhnya dalam keadaan raut wajah seperti para pria penjahat kelamin. Daiki punya duplikasi kunci indekosnya, punya kekasualitasan yang telah membaur dalam setiap presensinya di tempat ini, dan bagi Satsuki, itu sudah biasa.

            Satsuki kemudian melangkah dan biner Daiki melebar. Ia terduduk dalam bokser dan otot-ototnya yang terbentuk sempurna di balik kaus singlet putih terlampau tipis. Netranya mengatensi keseluruhan tubuh Satsuki.

            “Hujan? Kau basah.”

            Gadis itu mendesah dan mendelik pada jendela yang melambai tertiup angin. Rautnya berubah tak menyenangkan. Pelan-pelan _petrichor_ menguari ruangan. Satsuki membawa diri pada sofa untuk bergabung bersama Daiki.

            “Aku benci hujan.”

            Satsuki melepas kardigannya yang basah. Kaus tanpa lengan di dalamnya lembap dan ada cetakan yang membuat Daiki tetiba memalingkan wajah kurang nyaman.

            “Siapa suruh tak bawa payung?” Daiki menyeru dengan garukan ringan di kepala.

            “Siapa suruh hujan di musim panas ha, Dai-chaaan?!”

            Kalau sudah begini, Daiki mengerti, tak ada yang perlu ia ujarkan lagi untuk Satsuki. Apa pun yang akan terujar dari pengecapnya, hanya akan menjadi angin lalu dengan defensif-defensif yang kemudian dikeluarkannya.

            “Terserahlah.”

            Tapi kemudian, tangan Satsuki terulur untuk memukuli bahunya, dadanya, dengan intensitas _lumayan_ keras. Ia bisa merasakan kulit Satsuki yang lembap pada lengannya, dan kehangatan menyeruak di antara sakit-sakit ringan yang menggelitik.

            “Hei, hei—kau, apa-apaan, Satsuki!”

            “Kenapa Dai-chan tak pernah menenangkanku, sih, ha? Kenapa tidak pernah _gentleman_ dengan mengucapkan kata-kata manis atau semacamnya.” Tangan Satsuki ditangkap, ditahan, berhenti di dada Daiki. Gadis itu masih setengah meronta. “Dai-chan sama sekali tak mengerti perasaan wanita yang sedang tak baiiiik.”

            “Kau ini ngomong apa, sih, Satsuki.” Suara Daiki serak, tak menanggapi, angin-angin membelai di sekitar tengkuk dan pria itu menarik Satsuki mendekat padanya, merapat, merapat. “Bodoh.” Tiga ketukan bersarang di kening gadis itu.

            “Dai-chaaan!” Satsuki merengek, berusaha menarik tubuh sebelum akhirnya Daiki menariknya kembali dan …

            … memberikan kecupan ringan di kening Satsuki yang barusan diketuknya.

            Udara menipis. Satsuki membisu.

            “Ganti bajumu dulu, sana. Nanti kau masuk angin.”

            Satsuki tak merespons melainkan berstagnasi pada kebisuannya. Matanya kosong, tangannya yang ditaut Daiki tak bergerak, satu-satunya yang terasa begitu nyata adalah gelitik menyenangkan di keningnya. Yang membuat dadanya menghangat begitu saja.

            Sentuhan Daiki tentulah bukan sebuah hal baru bagi Satsuki, tapi, sejauh pria itu mengecup, ia hanya berani sejauh pipi. Dan kecupan di kening itu hanya membuatnya bertambah rindu … sebab di rumah sana, ada satu entitas yang senang mengecupnya di kening ketika Satsuki pulang. _Ayahnya_.

            “Oi, Satsuki.”

            Suara Daiki datang lagi. Kini dengan lambaian pelan di depan netra, dan Satsuki mendongak menaut matanya.

            “Kau ini kenapa, sih?”

            Satsuki tersenyum tipis, tubuhnya direbah tanpa sadar kepada bahu kiri Daiki. Tangannya masih digenggam, seperti sadar-tak sadar Daiki melakukannya. Ada aroma maskulin menelusup menggeser _petrichor_ , yang begitu familier, juga nyaman di saat yang bersamaan.

            Gadis itu menghela napas.

            “Terkadang, aku merindukan rumah, Dai-chan.”

            Sinar bulan menyelinap dan angin-angin memainkan gorden di permukaan jendela. Rintik hujan semakin menipis. Daiki mengerti, meski Satsuki bukanlah gadis manja yang bergantung pada orangtua, tetapi ada masa di mana ia _homesick_ dan merindukan segala kekasualitasan yang ada di sana. Pada orang-orang, atau bahkan memorinya. Dan Daiki hanya bisa diam-diam menjaga, karena itulah pesan yang dititipkan untuknya.

            Bukannya ia tak rindu—ia juga rindu dengan Tokyo dan keramaiannya, terlebih keluarganya. Tapi tiga tahun hidup di asrama dalam tuntutan keras membuatnya bermental baja. Lagi pula, dia itu pria. Dan pria diciptakan bukan untuk berkontemplasi dengan segala hal cengeng, kan?

            Angin datang lagi. Bahunya yang menghangat membuat Daiki sadar, ada wajah Satsuki di sana, dan sedikit isakan yang sayup di antara radio poselnya yang masih menyala.

            Satu napas terembus, tenang. Setenang uluran tangannya yang membawa Satsuki padanya, mendekap pinggangnya, erat-erat, menjepitnya di antara tubuhnya yang hangat dan sandaran sofa yang empuk—terus berharap bahwa itu menjadi perpaduan yang sempurna untuk gadis itu.

            “Kalau kau rindu _rumah_ , Satsuki, kau bisa pulang _padaku_ kapan saja.”

            Ada yang berdetak lebih hebat daripada detakkan jarum jam yang mendominasi di ruangan tersebut saat itu.

            Dan malam itu, ketika hujan akhirnya berhenti turun, Satsuki menemukan _rumah_ nya kembali.

**.**

**.**

**(end.)**


End file.
